Coming To Terms
by Clairefan82
Summary: 3 ladies, 3 queens, just follow the heart. Leon sits at a airport, and makes the biggest choice of his life. Following his heart, by asking one of three girls to Vegas. Who does he call? Is it Claire? Ada? Or Ashley? Love Retangle. Please RR! D


Hey everyone. My new FF. Hope you guys like! Just to let you know, this FF is based on the show One Tree Hill. If you watch the show, awesome! Anyways, thanks for reading, I love feedback!

Leon S. Kennedy looked on from his seat at the airport. People. He looked as a couple laughed in joy, seeing one another, throwing cotton candy in each other's mouths. Being happy with one another. He smiled at that. He put his luggage right down and grabbed for his cell. Leon put 2 plane tickets to the side. He looked down at the shiny surface of the screen. He proceeded to dial a number. Many thoughts had ran through his mind. Was this the solution? The key to Happiness? All he could just hear in his mind was "Pick One…Pick One, Leon…Just Pick One". He bit his lip. There was a bit of hesitation. His fears could become a reality. Being rejected… It was all or nothing. What did he have to lose anyway? He pressed the send button, waiting for an answer.

Claire Redfield had just stood on the top of her stairs. Grasping her phone in her hand. She walked all around her home, looking for a peace-calming feeling. She couldn't find it. She rest her phone on the railing. That's when Leon entered her mind again. The one particular person, who filled that void in her heart. Claire tried to think that something else made her feel lost. But it wasn't. It was Leon. She remembered the day she met him in that awful town. He was the light to her tunnel. She didn't know it then, but she knew it now…Though he could never see himself with her. They dated a few years ago, and it just didn't work out. Their break up just happened. But that didn't mean that Claire lost her feelings. She just buried them. She was tempted many times to let Leon know... He told her she was "Brilliant, Beautiful, and Brave…" If she was, then why couldn't she tell him? It was more complicated then it seemed. She would just have to respect that her and Leon would never be together. She could hear her phone ringing on top of the stairs where she left it.

Ada Wong looked at her organizer. She was scheduled to leave in 2 hours. Wesker would deploy her, to go to Iceland. It was there that Wesker heard of new viral testing. She was to go and steal the virus for Wesker's enjoyment once again. Not that it was a bad job. She was paid millions. It was just that she was going through motions, hiding her heart. There was a guy….Leon. She messed things up with him really bad. She even thought she was the one that caused his wedding disaster. After that, it was awkward to see him. She avoided him for 4 weeks. Then, she couldn't believe it. She had just talked with him about an hour earlier. That stuck with her. Wesker then called. She quickly picked up and answered. It was just the random small talk, going over the plan.

"**Great Plan Wesker…" **Ada said in a cold voice.

"**Bitchy mucho?"**

"**Just stuff…"**

"**Are you still hung on Leon? I can have him taken out in the next hour."** Wesker responded.

"**No…It's just. I have this dream..."**

"**Ada…Get your head straight. This mission cannot go wrong. It's just a dream."**

Wesker then hung up. Leaving Ada on the line alone. Ada then dropped her phone and stayed silent for awhile…Then she heard her phone ring again…

Ashley Graham held a clipboard in her hand. She was organizing a charity event. As the president's daughter, it was great that she was being a role model. No matter how hard she worked, she could only think about Leon. People still talked about the wedding. It was supposed to be her gorgeous wedding. She walked out on it though, that one year and 4 months she dated Leon, she never once doubted their relationship. Until her wedding day. Of all days. She had looked back and saw that his heart was conflicted. It would be against the laws of man to marry him in that state of confusion. So she said no. The 2 talked afterwards. Ashley remembered the visit she had with him earlier that day. She didn't think that they would ever be together after that. A helper for the event talked with Ashley.

"**Listen, The event planner should be calling in about 5 minutes, make sure you tell her we need lilies. We good?"** The worker asked.

Ashley nodded. She looked to see what other stuff needed to be done, when she heard a ring from her phone. It wasn't a call, but a message from Leon. It read…

Dedication-

_To all the lost souls who have forgotten the immensity of _

_Love._

Ashley teared up, and dialed to call Leon. All she got was a voice machine…

"**Hey Leon, I just got your dedication. I guess I'm one of those lost souls. Cause, I lied to you. The truth is, I was afraid of the immensity of your love…You asked me if I missed you. Of course I miss you…That's all I ever do…"**

Ashley wiped a tear from her face and hung up the phone. She went back to the stage and started to make seating arrangements. One of the PA's approached her.

"**The Phone, it's for you…" **

Leon heard her voice say "Hello". He sighed, and began to speak.

"**Hey, It's me…Look I've got 2 tickets to Las Vegas….You wanna get married tonight?"**

**If it's terrible, I promise it will get better. The story will jump from the past, present and future. **


End file.
